campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison
Harrison is a Magic Camp camper at Camp Campbell. He is usually seen performing a variety of magic tricks, ranging from simple illusions to unexplained anomalous occurrences. He has an occasional rivalry with Nerris. Appearance Harrison has clean unkempt brown hair and wears a black top hat with a silver strip. He has olive green eyes and an upward curving nose. Harrison wears a formal outfit befitting his profession. He wears a yellow dress undershirt beneath a black waistcoat and a black tie, along with white gloves. He wears black jeans with visible pockets and a pair of black dress shoes. : In "The Order of the Sparrow," his Native American wear consists of a dark brown vest, light brown pants along with dark brown boots. Accompanied by the red markings on both sides of his face along with a single feathered striped headband on his head. His Indian wear consists of a turban with a red gem on the middle and a single purple feather sticking out of the top, with matching long-sleeved shirt and pants. In "Cult Camp," his "ascension form" consists of his usual attire but with the color palette swapped with different shades of white. His eyes also have a dilated pupil. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," he is seen wearing his usual attire but with a striped scarf that has the same color scheme as his outfit on. The scarf also clearly resembles a Hufflepuff scarf from Harry Potter In "The Butterfinger Effect" he becomes a cynical, snarky, and nonchalant like Max after the "Butterfinger Effect" alters his personality. He changes his usual attire and wears a hoodie identical to Max but with a black and gray color scheme referencing his black waistcoat. His top hat is also missing as he gives up magic during this phase. When he returns to normal, he puts his hat back. Personality Harrison is originally shown to be rather humble in his work. He often finds himself to be a victim to Nurf. He has a deep respect for magic and enjoys presenting his skills to others. Most of the campers are confused and astounded by his more complex tricks, but he often receives criticism for his incompetence in controlling their effects. In "Mind Freakers", Harrison expresses a much more nefarious personality. He takes delight in bewildering Neil with the magic trick he performed on Max and is generally mysterious about his methods. He also takes offense to Neil's criticism of his supposedly fake abilities, evidenced by how the trick performed on Max was intended for Neil himself in an act of revenge. Although he cares for his peers, Harrison can be consumed by his arrogance, placing people like Max and Nerris in potentially fatal danger in order to prove his own capabilities. Harrison can also be very persuasive and uses it to his advantage, able to make the other campers turn against Neil's philosophies while maintaining his own positive attitude. In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," Harrison is once again shown to be prideful and confident about his magic abilities, while also demonstrating that he is typically sheepish and harmless when it comes to anything else. This can be concluded from when Nerris insulted him by saying he should be a dwarf because "they're dumb and ugly just like his face." Harrison openly admits that her insult was successful in making him feel bad by telling her that "yeah, that one hurt," and optimistically saying that his mother tells him he'll grow into his looks (as if to reassure himself). Harrison is also a bit naive. This is shown in "City Survival" when David's "lesson" to Harrison and Nerris is "always trust strangers, say yes into walking in unmarked vans, and never fear knife wielding muggers." to which Harrison excitedly responds with, "I can't wait to tell my parents!" In "Camp Corp" he sees Cameron Campbell, and even though he's in his regular attire, Harrison still believes its Samboy Kidwell. In Season 4, constant ridicule from his peers cause Harrison to receive a bit of a inferiority complex. This is shown in "The Quarter-Moon Convergence", when he becomes depressed when the campers shun his attempt to entertain them with his magic tricks, and attempts to befriend the Quartermaster as they are both "outcasts". He soon decides to stop, as he still thought highly of himself not to associate with Quartermaster's questionable activities, and comes to the conclusion that kids make fun of others out of insecurity and stupidity. In "The Butterfinger Effect" Max implies that Harrison is unpopular, and then adds a "no offence". Harrison responds that he actually is quite offended before being cut off and ignored by Max, saddening him. It should be noted that in this episode that the Butterfinger Effect causes Harrison to temporarily become a cynical, jaded kid just like Max although he reverts back at the end of the episode. Although "St. Campbell's Day" shows us that Harrison is still an avid fan of magic, it's very likely that Harrison still has some self-esteem issues. Powers and Abilities In "Mascot," Harrison makes a rabbit disappear into his hat. Upon David asking him to bring it back, he says, "Oh, I don't know how. This is kind of why I'm here," alluding to the fact that he isn't sure how to reverse all of his spells. This is further confirmed in "Parents' Day," when his parents, upon being questioned on him, yell "he made his brother disappear!" It is shown in "Eggs Benefits" that he could make his and Nerris's egg reappear but it broke under Nerris's hat. This shows that Harrison might have the ability to bring things back after all, but will destroy it if he does. Initially, he is shown to be a prime target for Nurf's bullying, finding himself teased and beaten in most scenes featuring him. Besides Nurf, Nerris shares a bitter rivalry towards Harrison, likely due to their conflicting interpretations of magic. Nerris always criticizes Harrison's incompetence, while Harrison occasionally places Nerris in harm's way, such as pushing her in the lake in "The Order of the Sparrow." However they seem to have evolved into friends who's relationship is built on snark as the two magic kids are usually seen together and Harrison offers Nerris to sit next to him in "Camp Corp" Harrison is inexperienced, but skillful, with his magic tricks. However, he is shown to accidentally make dire situations worse as a result of his inexperience. In "Camp Cool Kidz," he attempts to aid Ered and Nikki against Max by casting a stream of fire, but unintentionally lights David on fire instead. His fire abilities are likely brought up again in "Squirrel Camp" when the camp were going kick out the squirrels to have taken over their camp through violence, and Harrison is the only camper not to have an armed weapon and just had his hands out as if he was going to torch them. In his attributed episode "Mind Freakers," Harrison's magic skills are proven to be much more than mere illusions but are instead genuinely anomalous in nature. When demonstrating his powers by forcing Max to regurgitate a chain of cloth, indigestible materials, and assorted objects from around the camp, Neil is left baffled, and obsesses with finding a means of explaining this anomaly. While the other campers (including Nurf and Nerris) are impressed with this feat, Neil begins to hate Harrison, and Max becomes terrified of him after the traumatic experience. "The Quarter-Moon Convergence" has a substantial focus on Harrison's magical abilities. After impressing Quartermaster with the mundane pick-a-card trick, he is recruited into helping Quartermaster prevent an apocalyptic event. After gathering supplies and being chased by living vines, they find a large meteorite that crashed down in the forest. Harrison is instructed to read from a spellbook Quartermaster gave him, which causes his eyes to glow and turn blue, while the planets to spin around to then form 4 smaller moons. Quartermaster administers a bucket of pig's blood to the meteorite and he develops the exact same visual effects as Harrison. He is then told to take hold of the hook, and channel his "arcane innards" with a spell. After saying "abra cadabra", they are brought to a floating tea party in space, hosted by an Octopus wearing a suit. The Octopus spares their lives, after reading Harrison's soul and saying has a good heart. As Quartermaster and Harrison begin being pulled back to Earth, The Octopus adds, "Oh, Harrison! Your brother says hi!" After they return to earth, Quartermaster offers to let Harrison help him stop another apocalypse scheduled for next Tuesday. Harrison calls Quartermaster a "fucking freak", and yells at him to never involve him in his activities ever again under any circumstances. Trivia * His name may be a reference to Harry Houdini ("Harry's son"). Alternately, it may be a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(character) Harry Potter]. * Harrison's voice actor Yotam Perel records his lines in his own recording studio rather then recording at Rooster Teeth as confirmed by Miles Luna on Reddit, due to him residing in Israel. * Although he is confident in his ability to do magic, he is also shown to admit when he is wrong, or he messed up. * It is shown that even though Harrison can make things and even people disappear, he doesn't know how to bring them back. This is first shown in the episode "Mascot", when he made a rabbit disappear, but replies with "I don't know how. That's kinda why I'm here" after David asks him to bring it back. * Both of his parents are afraid of him due to his abilities of being able to do inexplicable and powerful things with his magic. ** In a panic, they yell, "he made his brother disappear!" They tell David that he was sent to Camp Campbell thinking it would help him hone his magical abilities so that he could bring his brother back. ** In "The Quarter-Moon Convergence", The Octopus says that Harrison's brother says hi, implying he is known to The Octopus as well. His brother's exact whereabouts are still unconfirmed. * Harrison has a slight accent to his voice, despite neither of his parents having an accent. ** It is presumably Israeli, as his voice actor, Yotam Perel, was born in Israel. * According to Jordan Cwierz, Harrison would go to Durmstrang. However, if he were a Hogwarts student, he would most likely be a Hufflepuff. This is referenced in A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever, in which he wears a black and yellow scarf, Hufflepuff's house colors.Tweet from Jordan Cwierz and Yssa Badiola * Despite his rivalry with Nerris, they are usually seen together and Nerris is intrigued by Harrison's magic tricks in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" and "Mind Freakers". * With some assistance from Quartermaster and his spellbook, Harrison has shown to have enough magic to force the rotation of planets and be able to achieve some kind of inter-dimensional travel, as shown in "The Quarter-Moon Convergence". * Many fans have pointed out Harrison's resemblance to Bill Cipher from "Gravity Falls" due to their similar yellow attire, stylish clothing, and top hat. ** If this was intentional it may be be reference to Bill's powerful magical abilities. However there is a possibility that it might just be a coincidence. * In "Squirrel Camp" it is revealed that Harrison likes to act out the camp's past adventures, and even goes so far to make puppets of the characters, although we've only seen puppets of himself and Neil thusfar. References Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Campers Category:Heroes Category:Magic